Hoy ten Miedo de Mi
by Brenda iwi
Summary: Sasuke regresa a Konoha despues de 5 años, pero descubre que Sakura ya lo ha olvidado. Como reaccionara él ante tal actitud? Entren y descubranlo... "Cansado de verte, me meta en tus brazos para poseerte..."


Hola a todos...

Ya se que no es un nuevo capitulo, es solo que queria editar el que ya había yo publicado.

Encontre algunas faltas de ortografia y muchas palabras sin sentido. Solo espero que esta ves este perfecto.

"**Hoy ten miedo de mi"**

**Capitulo único.**

Me preguntaba porque el cambio de tu actitud hacia mi. Había regresado triunfal a la villa de Konoha, me volví realmente fuerte, me deshice de Orochimaru y había dado muerte al traidor Akatsuki Itachi Uchiha. Pero eso no era relevante para ti… en lo absoluto…

Me había costado mucho recibir el perdón, pero al final, la nueva Hokague Tsunade me permitió volver y me convertí en un anbu de elite; las chicas seguían locas por mí, pero para ti ya no existía más. Simplemente no te importaba nada de mí.

Pasabas mas tiempo con el idiota de Naruto, ibas a comer ramen con él, entrenabas con Kakashi e ibas a la biblioteca acompañada de Sai, el chico que era un simple remplazo de mi persona; y cada vez que trataba de acercarme a ti me esquivabas con las cabeza gacha, siquiera te dignabas a mirarme y eso me ponía furioso.

No era que estuviera celoso de los demás, para nada, no te creas tan importante.

Simplemente quiero dejar claro que yo fui el primer amor en tu vida, que tú estabas dispuesta a dar todo por mí, a desertar de la villa y convertida en una renegada también. Todavía recuerdo la noche en que me marche de Konoha, ahí estabas tu, tan linda como siempre, puesto que, aunque nunca lo dijera, siempre me pareciste linda y mas ahora con tu cabello corto. Estabas ahí por mí y para mí, dispuesta a dejar a tus amigos y familia solo por acompañarme. Yo no podía arrastrarte a la vida de traición, fue por eso que te dije "gracias" y te deje en la banca, mas cabe aclarar que no me fui si no hasta que sentí la presencia de alguien cerca que pudiera encontrarte a salvo.

Aunque no lo creas eras especial, eras "mi molestia" y yo sabía que esperarías por mí.

Pero las cosas cambiaron, tú cambiaste, te volviste más fuerte, más hermosa y madura, dejaste de lado tus sentimientos de niña y te convertiste en una mujer.

Todas hablan y felicitan porque has hecho lo correcto, que fue lo mejor olvidarte de mí.

Eso es lo que tú crees y lo que dices también, mas yo sé, que todavía piensas y sientes algo por mí.

Me di cuando de eso cuando nos encontramos frente a frente en la calle. Tu venias con ese tonto de Sai y tu sin mas pasaste a lado mío; yo te tome con fuerza del brazo para que me vieras a los ojos. Tu rostro se desfiguro al tenerme tan cerca de ti. Tu respiración agitada golpeaba contra mi pecho y tu mirada junto al sonrojo en tus mejillas me decían que aun había esperanza, pero te alejaron de mis manos. Sai soltó el agarre y se interpuso en mi camino por seguirte.

¡Que se cree el muy estúpido! A mi nadie me reta, pero por no hacer escándalo en mitad de Konoha, los deje ir….

_Hoy que llevo en la boca el sabor a vencido  
Procura tener a la mano un amigo  
Que cuide tu frente y tu voz  
Y que cuide de ti, para ti tus vestidos  
Y a tus pensamientos mantenlos atentos  
Y a mano tu amigo_

Jamás me rendí, desde ese día supe que me seguías amando, aunque no lo dijeras en voz alta los latidos de tu corazón me demostraron lo contrario. Y no me importaba corresponder tus sentimientos, no aun, tu insolencia por querer olvidarme necesitaba un buen castigo nadie se olvidaba tan fácilmente de Sasuke Uchiha y te lo iba hacer pagar.

Ahora más que nunca me daba cuenta de la persona que eras en realidad, y por un momento me sentí arrepentido por no hacerte caso.

Me gustaba verte andar por la calle, comprando víveres o yendo a visitar a tu madre. Me gustaba cuando te preocupabas por las cosas sin sentido y me gustaba la expresión de angustia que ponía tu rostro cuando te dabas cuenta de que andaba cerca de ti y en esos momentos te mordías los labios con desespero porque sabias que algo andaba mal.

Siempre te observaba, por las mañanas desde tu ventada, en las tardes fuera del trabajo y si era necesario solo usaba mi imaginación para ver tus hermosos ojos verdes, oler tu fino cabello y besar tus labios color rosa.

_La importancia de verte  
Morderte los labios  
De preocupación  
Es hoy tan necesaria  
Como verte siempre  
Como andar siguiéndote con la cabeza  
En la imaginación_

No se si sepas lo bajo que he caído, pero no me importa en realidad. Yo se lo que siento por ti.

Todos los días me paseo por los lugares que mas frecuentas, como lo es el Hospital. Tu atiendes a un sin fin de personas, a niños, jóvenes y ancianos por igual pero lo que mas me molesta es cuando le sonríes a esos hombres que te ven por detrás cuando tu ni siquiera te das cuenta. En esos momentos mis puños se cierran con rabia, respiro hondo y me calmo, pero he de advertir que si alguien se te acercara a ti temblaría de muerte y se acabaría el Señor Uchiha bueno, porque esta mas que dicho que solo eres de mi propiedad.

_Porque ¿sabes? y si no lo sabes no importa  
Yo sé lo que siento, yo sé lo que cortan  
Después unos labios  
Esos labios rojos y afilados  
Y estos puños que tiemblan de rabia  
Cuando estás contenta  
Que tiemblan de muerte  
Si alguien se te acercara a ti_

Pero ya me arte de esta situación….

_Hoy procura que aquella ventana  
Que mira a la calle en tu cuarto se tenga cerrada  
Porque no vaya ser yo el viento de la noche  
Y te mida y recorra la piel con mi aliento  
Y hasta te acaricie y te deje dormir  
Y me meta en tu pecho y me vuelva a salir  
Y respires de mí  
O me vuelva una estrella y te estreche en mis rayos  
Y todo por no hacerme un poco de caso  
Ten miedo de mayo  
Y ten miedo de mí_

Tal vez fue un error tuyo o del que instalo esas protecciones en las ventanas, pero con un simple jalón deje de lado la protección y entre sigilosamente a tu cuarto.

Estabas dormida y medio descubierta, eso me dejo ver que la noche si era calurosa puesto que solo estabas usando tu ropa interior blanca y una ligera blusa de tirantes.

Esa visión removió cosas en mi interior. Tu bien formado pecho subía y bajaba muy lentamente. Me acerque a ti y aspire de tu aliento, pase mis manos por todo tu cuerpo y tu ni en cuenta de la situación; bese tu cuello y baje delineando tu cuerpo, mas no era cualquier pervertido como tomarte en ese momento; lo que venia hacer era simplemente Observar.

Mi Sharingan se activó, era necesario probar mi nueva técnica y en tus sueños puede entrar sin ningún problema.

Pasado un rato tu rostro cambio, ya no era la imagen placida de un bebe al dormir. Fruncías el seño con desaprobación y movías levemente la cabeza.

Tu pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y fuerza, jadeabas, gemías y disfrutabas.

Movías los brazos y tomabas con fuerza las sabanas, susurrabas cosas sin sentido y te arqueabas por el placentero sueño que estaba provocando en ti.

Mi boca se ensancho en una sonrisa triunfal y en el climax de tu ferviente sueño me acerque a ti y te susurre al oído – _"¿Quién es tu amo?" –._

Te levantaste con un grito que despertaría hasta a los vecinos de la otra cuadra, pero yo ya no estaba ahí, ninguna señal deje.

Te paraste al baño, lavaste tu rostro y volviste a la cama, pero antes de caer dormida pronunciaste lo que tanto espere escuchar – _"Sasuke-kun" –._

_Porque no vaya a ser que cansado de verte  
Me meta en tus brazos para poseerte  
Y te arranque las ropas y te bese los pies  
Y te llame mi diosa y no pueda mirarte  
De frente y te diga llorando después  
Por favor tenme miedo  
Tiembla mucho de miedo mujer  
Porque no puede ser_

Recuérdalo bien Sakura Hurano, tu único dueño seré siempre yo y pronto regresaras a mi.

Tenme miedo y ámame, porque tú siempre serás mi molestia.


End file.
